The Only Exception
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Reflections on a life before and after a fateful move to a rainy little town. Bella's POV


Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Paramore.

This is for my grumpy starfish who i love lots and lots... ive finally got around to writing you a Twi fic! Love you baby girl x x

The Only Exception

I barely remember the marriage between my parents as it's been over for longer than they were actually married . They had gotten married when my mother found out she was pregnant with me. Maybe they should never have said "I do". Maybe it was a mistake from the very beginning because when I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. Most of the time all I heard was crying and arguments. I thought it was my fault, that they were arguing because I was a bad child, and as a result I became quiet, shy and withdrawn, spending hours in my bedroom on my own, with hardly a friend to call my own. It was only as I got older that I realised that they just were not suited to be together. Charlie broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_. _When mum first left him, he couldn't cope with being on his own. He will never admit it, but his still can't even though he is getting better. He loved her, still loves her, but he just couldn't live with her. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_. _Maybe it was not that Charlie couldn't live with her but that she couldn't live with my dad? Any way, I remember the day that I saw my mother packing her stuff into boxes and bags. She couldn't stop crying all the time she was clearing her stuff out and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.I promised myself I would not put myself through what my parents put themselves through. "Love" didn't seem to be worth the pain of separation when it disappeared.

But darling you are the only exception because due to my parents separation and my mother subsequent new relationship, I ended up here and you became part of my life.

"_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts" _that is what I thought to myself when I first realised just how much I was in love with you. I was afraid that you would stop loving me back… it didn't make sense that you chose me over everyone else. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face. Most of you family objected to me when you took me to meet them that first time. But you told me that they would get used to the idea, and they did…eventually. But we still had doubters didn't we? Charlie, Billy…Jacob. They came round to the idea too, when they finally realised that we were serious…about everything. Despite it all, how I feel about you, my devotion to you and your family I still get extremely uncomfortable with the idea of "us" I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance, especially to the whole "marriage" idea.

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception as I was always afraid to get close to anyone, give them my heart, only to have them to break it. I wasn't going to go the way of my parents. Marriage just didn't seem like a sensible option as they tend to fail anyway no matter how much love there is to start off with. But you, you're different. You love me completely.

I've got a tight grip on reality but I cant let go of what's in front of me here, I know what is fantasy and reality but when I'm with you the lines between the two blur. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. You were never with me when I woke up in the morning, but I knew that you were with me, right until the very last second. …Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream… I remember your kisses and that indescribable scent that is so definably you and I know, as I knew then, none of it was a dream. It was all real and you love me now as much as you loved me then.

Edward…You are the only exception.

I'm on my way to believing that maybe love is worth all the pain you suffer because of it.

The End


End file.
